1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a dynamic optical interconnection device for integrated circuits which can be used to make temporally variable interconnections among several chips bearing integrated circuits, to enable them to exchange data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art methods exist for making static interconnections among integrated circuits using discrete or integrated optical components such as lenses, holographic gratings, optic guides, optic fibers, etc.
The aim of the invention is to enable a modification of interconnections over a period of time, to enable, for example:
sequential or parallel access to several electronic circuits;
a possibility of redundancy in the processing of signals by switching over, within a circuit or set of circuits, to set right the malfunctioning of a component;
the performance of parallel processing;
a temporal and spatial reconfiguration of the architecture of a system, in modifying the interconnections among the circuits forming the system.